


One of Us

by ItsEm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsEm/pseuds/ItsEm
Summary: "Very clever Virgil. But you know you can't hide them or yourself from the truth forever. They will find out.""I'll keep that from happening""You can't protect them forever, they'll find out that you are still one of us."--------------------------------------------------------After being accepted by the other sides, Virgil finally feels like he belongs. But this feeling doesn't last forever. After the reappearance of Deceit, Virgil is left troubled. It doesn't help that Deceit is tormenting him almost every night.Will the others find out the truth?And if so, will they still accept him for who he is?





	1. Prologue: Nightmares Disguised As Daydreams

Virgil was laying down on the floor in his room. He would normally lay on his bed but he was in deep thought. Thoughts, memories, fears flew through his brain a million miles an hour. He was at a complete loss as to what to do in his particular situation. 

You see, he had feelings for someone. But he seemed really anxious about those feelings, even more so than normal. He put his hands to his lips and lightly touched them. “Patton” he muttered under his breath. 

His feelings for Patton were considerably stronger than the rest of the groups. He was the first one to accept Virgil into their group; even making jokes of fighting Virgil every time he started to talk negatively about himself. It was quite funny actually. Virgil chuckled to himself a little. 

Then, he had a little chuckle that wasn’t his own. It seemed oddly familiar, but Virgil couldn’t place it. It couldn’t have belonged to Logan, Patton, or Romano. All their laughs or chuckles were more joyful and there to fit the comedy when they talked to Thomas. 

But this one, it was evil. Virgil knew it had to belong to one of the dark sides but he was at a complete loss as to which one of them. Virgil shook off the feeling and decided that sleep on a bed would feel more comfortable than just laying on the floor for several hours. 

Virgil was back in Patton’s room. The last time he was here was with the others and it didn’t go very well. All the memories were still there. The cringe stories, the several theater pieces, photos, trophies. He saw Patton in the corner of the room reading a book. 

He leaned over Patton’s shoulder and realised he was looking at a memory book. The only thing odd about it was Virgil was nowhere to be seen. Even in the photos where he obviously should have been there. 

“Hello kiddo!” Patton smiled as he took notice of Virgil's presence. 

“Uhh Hey, Patton.” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Is something troubling you? You seem speechless.” Patton looked curiously at him. 

“What? No, no just been in deep thought lately.” Virgil looked at the floor. 

“Anything I should know about?” Patton asked. 

“Nah, you wouldn’t be interested.” Virgil tried to pass off a smile. 

“You know Virgil, lying can sometimes be helpful in a situation. May spare the feelings of another person.” Patton’s smile had disappeared. 

“What are you talking about Patton? Lying should never be good.” Virgil seemed very confused at Patton’s behavior. 

“Hush.” Patton put a finger over Virgil’s mouth. 

Virgil looked Patton in the eyes. For a moment, Virgil thought he saw Patton’s left eye turn a nasty shade of yellow. Before he could get a closer look, 

 

Virgil awoke.


	2. Chapter 1: Patton?

(Slight authors note the way the video is described is going to be a little different than the actual video. that's all.)

 

Virgil left his room still fully dressed from the night before and went over to Patton's room, unsure if he was awake yet or not. He knocked on the door, "Patton? You in there?" Virgil gave a small shout. 

Patton opened the door. He was wearing his cat onesie and had a very tired look on his face. "Any-yawn-anything wrong kiddo?" Patton asked. 

"I was seeing how you were doing. I-I uh had some troubling thoughts last night." Virgil looked away. 

"Well I'm doing fine. Should we talk about you or these thoughts?" Patton asked. 

"NO!" Virgil said a little too quickly. "N-No. sorry, it's just that it's a little personal for me at the moment. I'll tell you when i feel ready. Ok?" Virgil looked Patton in the eye. 

"Alright. But don't make me fight you." Patton laughed. 

Virgil gave a chuckle and a little smile after Patton shut the door to his room. Then, he heard it again. 

That faint little chuckle. 

"Who is that?" Virgil irritably thought. 

But his sudden thought was put to rest as he was called by Thomas.

When he got there, Patton was already there. "Weird. I thought i was just talking to him." Virgil thought. 

While they were talking, Virgil noticed that several things were off with Patton. He wanted to call it out but something was preventing him from doing so. "Deceit." Virgil thought to himself. 

Well someone is smarter than the average bear aren't they Virgil. Might even be smarter than Logan. 

Virgil kept glaring at Patton. "But in this situation, Lying is good. You don't want Thomas to lose a friend right Virgil?" Patton had a puppy eyed look on his face. 

"Thomas's friends make me feel at ease, but him lying to them would make me feel just as uneasy. And anyone that doesn't understand that should just shut up." Virgil snapped. 

"Whoa!" 

"Easy tiger!" 

"Virg, it's me. Aren't we friends?" Patton asked. 

"I'm not so sure we are." Virgil looked away. 

Patton started to get really upset, and again the flash of yellow appeared in his eye. 

"I knew something was fishy here." Virgil looked at Patton. 

"I know. I told Thomas to take the trash out." Logan looked over at Virgil. 

"No. well yes it does smell bad; but i was talking about Patton." Virgil pointed at Patton. 

"Oh oh oh! You mean how Patton is-" 

Patton made a grabbing motion and Logan slapped his hand over his mouth. 

See Virgil? You can't overpower me. And you certainly can't protect them forever. 

"Ohh i get it know." Roman looked over at Patton. 

"I DON'T! What is happening?!" Thomas looked all kinds of overwhelmed and confused. 

"You need to give us permission first." Roman looked cautious. 

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked. 

"There are some parts to everyone that they would rather not know about. But you're the boss Thomas; any information you want to know, you can know it. You just... need to be open to hearing it." Virgil looked between Thomas and Patton. 

As do you, my old friend 

"In other words, would you like to learn something knew about yourself?" Roman asked. 

"I-I don't know." Thomas still looked confused. 

"I don't know either Thomas! You might not like what you find." Patton mocked him. 

"Fine. Tell me." 

Logan ripped his hand off his mouth and pointed at Patton, "DECEIT!" 

Patton changed to another person. He had a snake face, yellow gloves, black cape with yellow outline. 

"WHAT?!" Thomas had stumbled away, his shirt completely changed to black and white skull. 

Deceit looked at Virgil, a smirk plastered on his face. Virgil just glared at him. 

So glad to see you again 

(Time skip because hopefully you've already seen the video and i don't want to write all that much) 

"Finally being able to talk about Deceit without him shutting us up. Such a nice feeling isn't it?" Roman asked after they had returned to the mind palace. 

"Sure." Virgil mumbled. 

"Something wrong kiddo?" Patton asked. 

"Not just in a big talking mood right now." Virgil stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Logan asked. 

"My room." Virgil left. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Virgil was sitting on his bed. A yellow puff of smoke came up in the center of his room and Deceit stood before him. '

Well, well, well if it isn't our favorite traitor? 

"What are you doing here?" Virgil looked annoyed, as though he wanted this whole conversation to be over as quickly as possible. 

Just to talk. 

"Please, you never just want to talk. What's in it for you?" 

Deceit raised his hands, fine you got me! The only reason I'm here is to make the others see the truth. 

Virgil gasped, "You wouldn't dare!" 

Oh but i would. It's time they knew the truth about you Virg. you weren't always this emotional buble that they accept know, you were a real pain for anyone to deal with. So... i took you and you stayed with the rest of us. You were a "dark side" as Romano calls it. Until Logan ruined the whole thing by saying you were meant to be a core member to the group. And... you decided to leave me and the others. That wasn't so kind was it? 

"Since when have i ever been kind?" 

To Patton. I've seen the way you look at him. Those normally dead eyes with heavy bags underneath just light up and sparkle when you see him. I wonder what his reaction would be when he finds out. 

Virgil growled and his eyes turned a bright shade of purple. 

Deceit smiled. 

Virgil's eyes stopped glowing at once, "I know what you're doing. You're trying to get me to a point of anger that I won't be able to walk back from, well you're not getting it." Virgil folded his arms. 

There was a knock on the door, "Virgil? Is there someone in there with you? I can hear you talking?" 

It was Patton. 

I'll be back Virge. you'll see. 

And with that, Deceit was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hoped you liked the actual first chapter of my story. This was inspired by a comic i saw on Tumblr. It will be taking a slightly different direction from that comic, but because they are going to be made at roughly the same time it's going to share some similarities. 
> 
> But hey I'm sure that it will be fine! 
> 
> But Until the next chapter, 
> 
> Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. 
> 
> PEACE OUT!)


	3. Chapter 2: Let Me Help

Patton opened the door to Vigil's room. "Hey there kiddo." Patton smiled. 

"What is it Patton?" Virgil asked. 

"Just your happy dad figment checking in on you." Patton was still smiling but Virgil thought he was starting to see traces of black under his eyes. 

"Well, I'm fine Patton." Virgil tried to give him a reassuring smile. 

"Nice try kiddo, but I can tell when something is really eating you up inside." Patton walked over and sat on Virgil's bed. "You want to talk about it?" he asked. 

"Not really." Virgil mumbled. 

"Oh come on, you know you can talk to me about anything!" there was a sparkle in Patton's eyes. 

"Look, its just that you wouldn't understand." Virgil looked away from Patton. 

"Why not? You're my dark, strange son. I can understand anything that you might be feeling." Patton's smile turned into a concerned frown. 

That's a lie 

Deceits voice rang inside Virgil's mind. Virgil's eyes gave a soft glow of purple. 

"Virgil? You're not mad at me? Are you?" Patton's voice was soft, but starting to waver. Virgil looked over at Patton; sure enough, the black was underneath his eyes again and he was starting to become corrupted. 

"Patton, it isn't safe for you in here." Virgil put his arm around Patton's shoulder, "I assure you that nothing is going on with me, but you need to go, I don't want you to get hurt." 

"I'm not getting hurt!" Patton insisted. 

Another lie, Patton is on a role! 

Virgil sighed, "You don't need to put yourself in harm's way only for me. I don't want that." Patton now stood in the threshold of Virgil's door. 

Patton sighed, the dark starting to wear off. "Fine. But I'll be back to check on you!" he had his smile back and ran off. Virgil gave a soft smile and shut his door. When he did, he heard slow, sarcastic clapping coming from behind him. 

That was quite the show you and Patton put on there Virg! Maybe you should have taken the stage instead of Roman. 

"What are you on about?" he asked. 

Oh like you don't know! I can see past your lying Virgil. You have feeling for sweet little dad, i know you do. 

"That's preposterous." Virgil turned away from Deceit, but he continued. 

He feels the same way, I'm sure you can feel it. You and Patton are at the core of a lot of Thomas's feelings even though the others don't want to admit it. Don't you remember Virg? That is why you were such a great ally to have. 

"I would like to not remember. That's not me, not the me I wanted to be." 

Oh but it really is, deep down you liked sharing those feelings that Thomas was having with us, it made you feel like you belong with us. The others, much like the common four, didn't want you around. But I saw what you were truly capable of Virgil. If only you remembered. 

Virgil glared at him, "I belong now." 

But you really don't. You must sense it Vergil, their actions have been better, but their thoughts have never changed. 

Virgil's eyes started to glow again but he heard a voice, 

"Virgil" 

It was Thomas. 

Looks like dear Thomas has some issues to clear up with you. I'll see you soon old friend. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Virgil popped up and saw Thomas, Patton, Roman, and Logan all staring at him. "What did I do now?" he looked away from the others. 

"Patton has informed us that you have been dealing with anger problems. He wanted us to talk about that with you. Is anything bothering you?" Logan asked. 

"Only Deceit tormenting me." Virgil thought to himself. 

"Now kiddo, I know you like to keep your feelings to yourself but you are actually going to have to talk about your feelings with us." Patton looked concerned. 

"Frankly, i don't know why i was called. I don't have anything useful to say to Virgil." Roman said. 

Virgil remained silent. 

Patton sighed, "Virgil. You need to let me, uh, us help you through this. Whatever this is." 

"I think Patton is right here Virgil. But i think we need to let you be comfortable with telling us what you're going through. And if right now isn't the time, then i think that we need to respect that." Thomas looked over at Patton. 

"While i do think you are right to an extent, Virgil has had a past record of keeping his emotions bottled to a point where he loses control of them. And with his particular situation; whatever that might be, losing all control would not be ideal." Logan explained. 

It's all lies... can you tell? 

Virgil's eyes glowed softly. he tired to hid it from the others, but was unsuccessful.

 

"Virgil? Are we doing something to anger you? Was this meeting Patton called making you upset?" Roman asked. 

"Falsehood. All we've said during this meeting would only make Virgil uncomfortable to share whatever feelings he has hidden. It must be something in his subconscious that is making him angry. Maybe another trip to his room or the mind palace will help fix this?" Logan suggested. 

"May-" Thomas started but was interrupted. 

"No." 

Virgil voice was loud and overlapping. 

"Oh and why not dark one?" Roman asked. 

"I-I uhhh...." Virgil stammered. He had no idea what to say to get the others off his back. Without warning he left. 

"Was it something I said?" Roman looked at the others, a confused look plastered on his face.


	4. Chapter 3: Protect Them

Virgil slammed the door to his room shut. He started to pace around his room, breathing was starting to become harder for him and he could feel his eyes randomly flashing purple. "Great, panic attack." he thought to himself.

Aren't those the best?

"Leave me alone!" Virgil's voice was overlapping again and his eyes were still purple.

But where's the fun in that Virge?

Virgil was trying to breath, but failing miserably.

Deceit laughed, Those panic attacks of yours are quite pathetic.

Virgil said nothing.

You know you are getting boring Virgil. Maybe I should go play with the others.

Virgil gaped at him, "You wouldn't."

We've been over this Virgil, and you know that I would. You've known me the longest after all. You don't want to admit it but you know things about me I wouldn't tell anyone else. I think that Patton so dearly wants to go to the past. I think I'll... give him words of encouragement to get him there.

Deceit left.

"Patton." Virgil's eyes went wide, and he fled to Patton's room.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Patton was staring at a photo-book. Pictures of the past were stored in there. A good chunk of the book had pictures were Virgil was absent. Just pictures of Thomas as a child with untold amounts of happiness on his face. And pictures of Roman, Logan, and himself.

Wouldn't it be nice to go back to the past Patton?

Patton smiled fondly at the book; he didn't know who was talking to him, but it sounded calm, and like someone that he could trust.

No problems, no worries, just being happy. Like it used to be.

Deceit was in shadow, but walking over to Patton. A sly smile on his face.

"It would be nice wouldn't it?" He said out loud.

Yessss....

Deceit was getting closer to Patton, his smile grew. Patton had zero idea of the danger that was right behind him.

"Hey Patton." Virgil placed his hands on Patton's shoulders.

"Hey Virgil! You look like you're doing better. Although you're kinda touchy feely today aren't you?" Patton chuckled.

"How about we go on a walk?" Virgil asked.

"Sounds splendid! We can go for ice cream afterward!" Patton gave a wide smile. Virgil couldn't help but give a laugh and a small smile at Patton's child like attitude.

They started to walk away, but Virgil turned his head around and looked at Deceit.

Deceit smiled,

Very clever Virgil.

\-----------------------------------------------

Virgil watched Patton as he continued to lick his strawberry ice cream. (I actually don't know what he would get, but Strawberry seems most like Patton to me) Patton gasped and scrunched up his face, "Something the matter?" Virgil asked.

Patton laughed as he held his head, "Just a brain freeze."

"Oh." Virgil looked down at his fingers.

Patton sighed, "Alright kiddo, what's bothering you?"

Virgil remain silent.

"I'll find out eventually, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Patton's face grew into one of complete seriousness.

"I-I uhhh.." Virgil stuttered. He didn't even know where to begin with the situation. Deceit tormenting him, threatening to reveal his past, him targeting the others, the list continued to go on in Virgil's head and it was starting to overwhelm him.

"Virgil? You ok?" Patton asked.

"I just... need a minute to think." Virgil stood up and started to walk around.

Oh Virgil... trying to play the hero are we?

"Shut up." Virgil mumbled.

To bad you can't be in multiple places at once, saving Patton may put others in harm's way.

Virgil stopped in his tracks, "multiple places at once? What did he-"

"Oh shit." he said the last bit aloud.

He figured it out! Maybe you would be a better Sherlock than Logan. But we may never know. He may be too far gone now.

Virgil ran back and found Patton who had just finished his ice cream, "Patton! I'm sorry to do this but I need to bail on you." Virgil was worried his words came out in a jumbled mess; but Patton understood most of it.

"I know you're my dark, strange son; but you can do what you like Virgil. You don't have to tell me. I was just going to check on Thomas anyway." Patton gave Virgil a smile before Virgil ran off. 

\---------------------------------------

Virgil sprinted into his room, "What can work? What can work?" Virgil was muttering and moving things about randomly. "What worked the first time?" Virgil was trying to recall his memory, but it was doing him just about no good.

Virgil growled and felt the familiar glow return. He took a couple deep breaths, "Alright Virgil don't rile yourself. Just think." he told himself. He turned to his nightstand. He moved around a few objects and smiled to himself, "This 'otta work." and rushed out to find Logan.

\---------------------------------------

Logan was sitting in his room, reading. Negative feelings soon reached him. It felt odd to him, but feelings weren't something he usually tampered with, so they could be something totally normal and Logan would never know. Deceit approached Logan, a mischievous grin on his face.

Oh Logan, you know you're the least favorite.

"Falsehood. I am excellent at detecting overcharged statements."

If you were so great at that, then you would have noticed Virgil's behavior recently.

"Please, you can't distract me from what's going on."

I can assure you that I'm not distracting you. I'm only trying to make you realize...

"Realize what?"

That Virgil is-

There was a soft knock on the door, "Who is it?"

Deceit disappeared and Virgil opened the door, holding a pair of headphones.

"Oh hello Virgil, what brings you here?" Logan asked.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to show you something." Virgil walked over and put the headphones on Logan.

"What kind of emotional bob is this?"

"Just something to keep my head clear." Virgil smiled, but Deceit returned in Virgil's head.

You won't win Virgil.

"Watch me." Virgil thought. 

\-----------------------------------

After spending time letting Logan listen to his music he returned to his room. He found Deceit sitting on his bed, frowning at him.

You think your so clever don't you?

Virgil shrugged, "Maybe, more so than you."

Deceit stood, his face getting red with anger. Virgil grabbed the door knob and shut the door behind him.

Oh yes, gotta make sure the others don't know I'm actually here right?

"Sounds like a great plan to me." Virgil chuckled.

Oh course it does, every plan sounds great. Until it backfires.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Virgil demanded.

What it means dear Virgil is this "plan" of yours, protecting the others; will backfire.

"Not if I'm able to keep them away from you."

Very clever Virgil. But you can't hide them or yourself from the truth. They will find out.

"I'll keep that from happening."

Oh you shall try Virgil, but we both know that you can't protect them forever. They'll find out that you're still one of us.

Without another word, Deceit left Virgil to his own troubling thoughts.


	5. Chapter 4: Liar Liar

You're still one of us. 

Deceits words kept ringing in Virgil's head, like an alarm that you couldn't turn off. Virgil groaned and put his head in his hands, trying to calm himself from the terror that he is putting himself through. 

Virgil was so distracted he didn't even notice being summoned until he fell face first onto the stairs. "Ouch! Damn." Virgil muttered to himself before pulling himself up. For half a second, he expected Patton to yell at him about language; but when he looked up, Patton wasn't even there. None of them were. 

"Hi Virgil." 

Virgil looked around, it was Thomas who had spoken to him. 

"Hey Thomas. Something wrong?" he asked. 

"Actually..." Thomas walked over and sat on the couch, he beckoned Virgil to come do the same. Reluctantly, Virgil sat down. 

"Well?" Virgil asked. 

"What?" Thomas asked Virgil. Virgil looked over at Thomas, who had a look of curiosity on his face. 

"Where's the "are you feeling ok? Patton and the others were telling me about you." and blah blah blah?" Virgil rolled his eyes while saying this. 

"They did. But I think it's important to tell me about whatever you're going through when and if you're ready to do so." Thomas turned to the television. 

The others told him to pry. they knew that you could become most comfortable with him. well, you are a part of him after all. 

"Shut up." Virgil mumbled. 

"I'm sorry?" Thomas asked, looking at him. 

"I-uh. Sorry just a thought getting to me." Virgil pulled his hoodie over his head and pulled the drawstrings. 

You blew your moment with Thomas, amd you're a moron. But I guess I can have fun later. 

Virgil felt a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, I may not know what you're going through. But in the past I know my worry wart has always been able to pull himself out of sticky situations. You can come talk to me whenever you need to ok?" Thomas asked. 

Virgil sighed, "Alright." 

\------------------

Thomas was sitting on the couch alone watching a Disney film when Patton rose. he had a look of curiosity and concern on his face. "Did he tell you?" Patton asked. 

"No. he didn't, but I told him to tell me if he is ready to." Thomas didn't look at Patton. 

 

"So there is something going on with him." 

 

Thomas nodded, "I think there is Patton. But promise you won't pry it out of him. he won't tell us at all if you do." 

 

Patton thought for a moment, "I can do that kiddo." 

"I-I'm not your and he's gone." Thomas tried to say but Patton sunk down before Thomas could finish. 

Thomas groaned and sat on the couch, "What am I going to do." 

There's nothing you can do. 

"Hello?" Thomas looked around, no one was there. and the voice went just as fast as it had come. 

\-------------

Virgil sat on his bed, starring at the wall with a blank expression. there was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" Vigil called, not moving from his position. 

"Logan. May I come in?" he asked. 

Vigil sighed and stood up; walked over to the door and let Logan in. Virgil went back and sat on the bed. "Look Virgil, I know what you're going through." 

"Bullshit." Virgil muttered. 

"You may forget who you are talking to Virgil. I do know what it is like to deal with Deceit. I know that he was talking to me before you showed me those "Emo" songs of yours." Logan said. 

Virgil frowned, "You-you knew?" he asked. 

"Of course I did. As for Patton, I don't know. but you seem to forget that I KNOW I'm smarter than everyone else. I do have one question, has Deceit done anything to Roman yet?" Logan looked Virgil directly in the eye. 

"No." Virgil assured him. 

are you so sure about that? 

"Yes." Virgil's eyes flashed purple for a second. 

"Woah Virgil did I say something wrong?" Logan looked at Virgil with concern. 

"N-No." Virgil stuttered and kept closing his eyes. 

"Sure? your eyes were flashing purple. isn't that a sign of anger?" Logan asked. 

"Nah. they kind of just do that now." Virgil gave a little smile. 

Liar 

Virgil face went back to its blank stare. 

"Well, if you need any logical reassurance I'll be here. you can count on Thomas and the others for some optimistic advice." Logan rolled his eye while saying this and Virgil gave a soft chuckle. 

Logan walked out of Virgil's room. 

So, what are the odds Logan was sent in here to get information out of you? 

Virgil sighed, "Probably higher than not. but it could have been that he cares about me. like Thomas. 

Deceit laughed at this, you HONESTLY think he cares? that the rest of them care? please Virgil you KNOW that you aren't really one of them. you never belonged there. what makes you think that they are going to accept you now? 

"Now... now's different." Virgil muttered. 

 

Oh Virgil... Virgil, Virgil, Virgil. how many times must we learn this same lesson over and over again. all you do is lie to them and lie to yourself. once they realize you aren't going to change and be one of them, they will chew you up and spit you out. there's no point in trying to save them, so why do you? 

Virgil growled, "Because that's what we do for each other. They saved me, I should save them." 

They only "saved" you because it was really Thomas who needed saving. if you weren't around, Thomas would suffer. deep down, you know this Virgil.

Virgil sighed, he did know this. but he didn't want it to be true. 

\----------------------

Patton sat with Logan, a sad look on his face. "I-I just want to help him." he muttered. 

"I know you want to help him Patton but I cant help but feel- ha "feel" that there is something else to it Patton, is there?" Logan asked. Patton turned a deep red. "There is! Spill it!" Logan looked excited. 

Patton laughed, "Didn't take you for the gossip type Logan." 

"Hey it's just information that I can spread to others." Logan shrugged. 

"Well its -uh- its... IhaveacrushonVirgil! like a Band-Aid, gotta rip it off." Patton breathed. 

"You have a crush on Virgil?" Logan asked slowly. Patton blushed even harder. Logan gave a soft chuckle. "Oh Patton. if you feel that way about him than just tell him. the worst thing that can happen is that he will say "No.""

 

"Thanks Logan. that's supper reassuring." Patton frowned. 

"Didn't think sarcasm was your thing Patton." Logan laughed. 

"Maybe you don't know the real me." Patton laughed as well. "But thanks for the advice Logan. I'll go talk to him." 

\------------------

Virgil stood on the side of the mind palace theater stage watching Roman sing. 

"And I promise my love- 

"--There shall'nt be a night I don't dream of your handsome face-" 

Virgil let out a breath, "So far so good." he said to himself. 

don't speak too soon Virgil... 

"Booo!" 

"Get off the stage!" 

"You blew it!" 

Several angered voices started to yell at Roman. he looked around wildly trying to find out who was messing with him. 

"ROMAN!" Virgil tried to yell out to him but was silenced by Deceit making him cover his mouth with his own hand. 

Now Now Virgil 

You know he never listens to you. 

And I know you're just DYEING to run in front of a crowd to save him. 

Face it Virgil 

Roman fell and was clamping his hands on his ears, completely overwhelmed. 

How are you going to save him... 

Strings came out and started to tie around Virgil's wrists, ankles, and abdomen. Virgil gasped and starred at the strings that were currently holding him down. 

When you can't even save yourself? 

\---------------------


	6. Chapter 5: If a Foe was a Friend?

Darkness. That was all Virgil could see. Nothing. That was all Virgil could hear. He felt incredibly hopeless now that Deceit had taken hold of him. Who knew what he could be doing to the others. Hell, who knew what he could be telling the others!

Virgil...

It was Deceit. God could he ever just leave him alone?!

Why don't you remember?

Remember what? That your a douche who ruined my life and it's only a miracle

that I actually have friends.

I've told you. They aren't your friends. I actually, deeply care for you. Can't you understand that?

"No! You ruined my life!" Virgil's eyes were glowing again but he could see a little. But there really wasn't anything to see.

You're lying to yourself Virgil. You know the truth. But you're just too afraid to face it. I don't blame you though. I've been afraid for a long time... before I finally knew what I was meant to do.

"Yea make Thomas's life a living hell?"

I've told you and Thomas before, "What you don't know can't hurt you." but you Virgil...

Deceit chuckled, and Virgil knew that whatever Deceit had in store for him it was definitely not good. Deceit seemed to sense this as he continued on.

You may need a little push in the right direction. You need to know.

Virgil could hear Deceit snap his fingers and everything was a blinding yellow. But it was only for a moment. Virgil blinked, he was at a playground. Swings rustled in the wind while squealing as they went back and forth. He could see several plastic and metal slides at the center of the playground that had several monkey swings and fire poles coming down from it.

"Where- where am I?" Virgil asked, curiosity filling his voice.

Why, don't you remember? Oh that's right, I blocked these memories from you.

Virgil walked around and found a little boy laying in the wood chips. He looked just like a mini version of himself and he seemed to be crying. Virgil felt an instinct to reach out and comfort the boy, ask why he was crying.

Oh don't bother Virgil, he can't hear you. This is only a memory.

Virgil turned to his right, and saw a large group of children playing by the swing set. Three stood out in particular to Virgil. One was wearing a suit and tie with glasses. Another was wearing prince get up, and the last... the last Virgil knew anywhere. He was wearing a light blue shirt with a cardigan wrapped around his shoulders.

Virgil didn't understand, why was he left to sit and cry by himself. He didn't remember this at all!

Oh Virgil... is this overwhelming for you?

A boy came around the corner. Golden gloves covering his hands, half of his face covered in scales, and a yellow iris staring at him.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you playing with the others?" the young Deceit asked.

"They don't want me playing with them." Virgil replied while looking over his shoulders.

"That's a shame. You should play with me, I'm a fun guy!" Deceit smiled and held out a gloved hand towards the young Virgil.

Virgil took it and Deceit helped him off of the ground. "I never got your name." Deceit looked at him. "I'm.... Virgil. But everyone else only knows me as "Anxiety" don't tell anyone else my name."

"Anxiety" huh? That explains why they don't want you over there."

"It does?"

"They think you're a harmful side to Thomas. Anxiety is only a step downward from Depression, but we've been able to keep him a secret." Deceit smiled.

"But we're young, I'm sure Depression wouldn't do anything harmful to Thomas; I know I'm not either."

"Think about it Virgil. It's in your "job description." you're supposed to make him over aware of his situations, make him panicky, be stubborn and worried."

"I didn't really see it that way. I thought i was just supposed to make him awhere. Like a "flight or flight" or if that was how Logan where to put it."

"Logan's wrong. Their all wrong. That's why you can't be with them Virgil. They'll only hurt you, they know that you aren't good for Thomas, so there's no point in trying to be good." Deceit starred over at Virgil.

"I never thought of it that way, but I'll keep your advice in mind."

Virgil was still staring at the playground and could feel Deceit staring at him, "Why are you showing me this?" he asked.

I'm trying to get you to remember Virgil, you've been one of us since the beginning. Since that moment, but because of your stubbornness someone else had to pay the price. Remember?

Virgil sighed, "Yes... yes I remember."

A teenage Virgil slammed to door shut to his room before screaming and punching a hole into the wall. He sighed and could feel Deceit pop up into his bedroom and was staring at the wall.

Wow... someone's feeling a little moody today.

"Not in the mood Deceit." Virgil mumbled.

Not in the mood is that any way to talk to your good bud?

Virgil sighed as Depression popped up next to Deceit. "You're right. I'm just... fed up with the others right now."

And... why would that be?

"They are frustrating! Why am I being a part of this. Prince is telling me how much I suck at my job at any given moment. Logan is trying to explain to me all the things that I "should" be doing. And Patton.... Patton only has pity for me." Virgil was staring at the floor as he finished the sentence.

But they are right. You do suck at your one and only job.

"Gee thanks for rubbing it in Depression." Virgil rolled his eyes.

Suddenly there was a bunch of knocking at Virgil's door.

"Anxiety!"

"What's going on in there?"

"You doing alright kiddo?"

It was the others. Shit.

"Go, go get out of here!" Virgil hissed.

No way! I want to see how this turns out.

Speak for yourself, better safe than sorry I always say.

Deceits snake eye glowed yellow before disappearing into the darkness.

Without warning the door was knocked down, and the others could only stare with shocked faces at Virgil and Depression.

"Anxiety, why are you talking to this abomination?" Roman asked as he dramatically gestured at Depression.

Look who's talking.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO A PRINCE THAT WAY!" Roman shouted as he looked like he was about ready to charge at Depression.

"Anxiety, if you could step aside, so that we can deal with this." Logan said.

"Wait, what are you planning on doing?" Virgil asked in a panicked tone.

"You don't need to worry about that. Roman, if you will." Logan looked at Roman while pointing at Depression.

Roman walked forward and summoned a grey door that appeared in the middle of Virgil's room. Virgil gasped and starred at the door. Logan snapped his fingers and Depression was bound in chains.

Woah! Woah! Can't we talk about this! I'm not going to hurt anyone! Promise!

"Sorry. We know what you are and what you could do to Thomas. And, frankly, we can't have that happening." Logan glared at Depression through his spectacles.

What about him?! He-he's Anxiety! He can't be any better!

Logan looked over at Virgil for a moment before looking back at Depression. "He isn't the main problem with Thomas right now. Unfortunately for you... we need to eliminate the problem before it gets any worse."

Logan nodded to Roman who's eyes glowed red. The door started to suck and was pulling Depression inside.

NO!

The door slammed closed, and Depression was no more.

"We'll give you two some time to think about this." Logan looked at Virgil and Deceit and he and Roman left Virgil's room.

Virgil sat there in shock, he couldn't even comprehend half of what Deceit was yelling at him. Before he knew it, Deceit had also left him in the darkness...

Do you remember? Is it all coming back? Or did it ever leave?

Virgil starred at the ground. He didn't understand, why him? Why now?

Oh Virgl... you used to be so powerful... how about I get rid of those friends of yours....

Deceit hissed the word "friends" as though it were the most vile word to leave his lips. He paused, then smiled, his snake eye glowed brightly as he did so.

Perhaps I'll save precious little Patton for last...

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Virgil growled, his eyes glowed brighter as well.

Virgil... how on earth are you going to stop me? You're useless,especially in here. You only have to do one simple thing and then you'll be able to see him again...

Virgil frowned while crossing his arms, "And what's that?"

Deceit laughed.

You're quite oblivious as well, you simply have to accept your role and become one of us. So? Is it a deal?


	7. Chapter 6: Are you in ___?

Is it a deal? 

Virgil held out his hand towards Deceit. He wasn't sure what to do. He had friends and people who cared about him. But the more he thought about it, did they care about him? 

Come on Virgil... it's not that hard. Just a simple hand shake. 

Virgil's hand was shaking now, but he thought of a memory that made up his mind completely. 

A paper was thrown at Virgil he barely caught it and read the front, 

"UR FAM" 

He furrowed his brows and opened the note all the way, 

"ILY" 

He saw that Patton had made little drawings of all of them. Virgil gave a soft chuckle to himself, "He never really was good at art." 

Virgil took his hand away from Deceit, "No." Virgil finally said. 

No? 

"Yes Deceit. I said No." 

Deceit sighed before looking at Virgil, 

That's what I thought you were going to say. 

Deceit's eyes suddenly turned green and a snake flew out of his hand and toward Virgil. Virgil screamed and tried to get away but the snake was too quick for him. It wrapped itself around Virgil's arm and bit down hard before falling to the ground. 

Virgil looked at Deceit before screaming in pain and falling to the floor. His eyes were flashing purple, but Virgil couldn't see anything because of the tears overflowing in his eyes. "What did you do to me?" Virgil gasped. 

Only what I needed to do Virgil. 

 

 

 

Patton and Roman were sitting on the couch in Thomas's apartment. Patton was staring at the floor, unsure of what to say. 

"Hey Patton, I know that you have many thoughts about Virgil right now..." Roman was unsure of how to talk to Patton at all. 

"Of course I do! He knows so much about me! Always helps me, and I don't know where he is. None of us do! He could be in danger for all we know!" Patton yelled out. 

"Woah Patton. I know that your uhh... "Parental instincts" are kicking in. But I saw him watching me earlier. I'm sure he's fine. Probably in his room listening to his dopey music." Roman gave a weak chuckle. 

"We don't know that for sure! Let's go check on him. I want to know if he's ok." Patton stood up and started to sink down. 

"Wait Patton!" Roman yelled before hurriedly sinking down as well. 

 

 

 

 

Virgil was laying on the ground in front of Deceit. His eyes had stopped flashing, but they were a dull purple. 

Ahhh this seems a lot better! Doesn't it Virgil? 

Virgil sat up, he didn't say a word, but stared at Deceit. 

So Virgil, can you tell me are you in control? 

Virgil still said nothing. 

Deceit smiled, 

You're ready now Virgil. It's time to take your place as one of us.

Deceits eyes flashed yellow and he gave a murderous grin, 

Looks like you have some company coming Virgil. You better be ready for them. 

Deceit snapped his fingers and Virgil was sitting on his bed in his room, waiting for the others to arrive. 

 

 

 

 

Thomas was in the kitchen talking with Logan. Logan was currently barely listening to what Thomas had to say and was too busy shoving a spoon of Crofters into his mouth. "Logan?" Thomas asked. 

Logan was making muffled "mm-hmm" noises while still having the spoon in his mouth. 

"Logan!" Thomas shouted. 

Logan groaned while taking the spoon out of his mouth, "What it is Thomas?" he was looking at him intently, wanting a good reason for Thomas interrupting his enjoyment of Crofters. 

"I was trying to ask you what-" Thomas stopped. He looked around with concern written on his face. 

"Thomas? Is something bothering you? Do we need to talk about emotions?" Logan asked. 

"N-no. Somethings wrong. I can feel it." Thomas had worry on his face. 

"Is it something that has to do with the others?" Logan asked. 

"I-I think that it has to do with Virgil. Something's not right." Thomas said. 

Logan sighed, "We could check in on him if you would like." 

"Yes. I would like that. Do we need to go to his room?" Thomas asked. 

"That is the most likely place where he would be. So yes, I suggest that we check there first." Logan fixed his glasses. 

"Alright. Let's go." Thomas said while taking a deep breath in and sinking into his own mind to try to find Virgil. 

 

 

 

 

 

Virgil was still sitting on the bed when they all burst through the door. Deceit was standing in the corner of the room with his arms crossed and a gleeful grin plastered onto his face. 

"Deceit." Logan said with zero emotion in it whatsoever. 

Hello Logan! And the others as well. 

"Why are you here? And what did you do to Virgil!" Patton yelled while pointing at the non-moving Virgil. 

Deceit gave a quick look at Virgil before turning to the others. 

Ahh yes. You see, Virgil was being quite stubborn about what I needed him to do. So I had to... "take matters into my own hands" sort of speak. 

"That really doesn't answer the question..." Roman trailed off. 

The others just stared at Roman for an awkward amount of time before Deceit gave a long sigh and continued. 

I was able to... "give him some upgrades" and finally get through that thick skull of his. How you put up with him for this long... 

"Enough Deceit!" Logan commanded. 

"Ahh you're quite right Logan. That is quite enough. Oh Virgil." Deceit snapped his fingers and Virgil stood up and turned towards the group. 

The others gasped at the sight. Virgil's eyes were still a dull purple, he had a very visible bite mark on his left arm that was still bleeding a little. But the worst part was the look in his eyes. 

"Does... does he even recognize us anymore?" Patton asked, his voice cracking in the middle. 

Virgil started to walk towards the four, Patton shuddered at the dead look in Virgil's eyes. Roman stepped toward Virgil in an attempts to protect the others from the oncoming threat. Virgil picked up the prince by the front of his suit and threw him into the wall. 

Thomas looked back at Logan and Patton before turning back to Virgil. He had nothing to say other than, 

"Fuck." 

(Hi. Yea this idea came to me literally after finishing writing the last chapter. Good news for you then! I'll try to get the next one done as fast as I can but knowing me I'll probably run into another writer's block which will SUCK! But I'm glad I was able to get this all said and done. 

There will be more to write down in the next chapter! 

But until then, 

Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals 

PEACE OUT!)


	8. Chapter 7: Are You In There?

Logan stood in front of Thomas and Patton. Patton's light blue eyes (yes just go with it) showed nothing but fear looking at the one who he had such strong feelings for. Logan tried to be strong for the others in the face of danger but it only took a punch to the face from Virgil to take him out. 

Virgil kept walking over to the two. Patton took a breath and came out from behind Thomas and started to walk toward his zoned out friend. 

"Patton wait!" Thomas called out to him. 

"No Thomas. We can't risk you getting hurt inside the mindscape. We don't know what could happen." Thomas said nothing, and let Patton keep going. 

Once Patton got close enough to Virgil; he could see the true deadness in those once happy eyes of his dark, strange, son. Patton braced himself for some kind of impact from Virgil. But nothing happened. Patton looked at the other confused. Virgil's eyes lost some of the pale in theme. 

"P-Pa" Virgil was clearly struggling. It seemed as though there was an internal struggle going on inside him. 

"Virgil? Are you in there?" Patton raised a hand and cupped Virgil's face. 

"I-I" Virgil stopped. Any struggle that was there was now gone. One of his hands grasped Patton's neck and was lifting him in the air. 

"PATTON!" Thomas yelled. He tried running over to the father figure but it felt like he was being held back by something. 

"Virgil.... Please... stop..." Patton was speaking between gasps of air. Everything was becoming cloudy and his vision had black spots everywhere. 

Now now Virgil there's no need to kill him. Yet. That wouldn't be nearly dramatic enough! 

Deceit giggled as Virgil dropped Patton. He grasped his neck as he was desperately trying to catch his breath. Thomas ran over to him. Patton had tears in his eyes as he glared over at Deceit. 

Deceit frowned, 

Hmmm but that slight break from you concerns me. But that can easily be fixed. Come along now Virgil! 

Virgil walked over to Deceit, who raised his hand. It glowed yellow and some portal came out of nothing. Virgil went through without a single word. Deceit was about to follow him when he stopped turned around and looked Patton dead in the eye. 

And just to make sure you don't get in my way... 

Deceit shot his hand out towards Patton. A yellow snake flew towards him. Patton screamed but it was too late. The snake wrapped itself around Patton's neck and bit down. Patton's scream changed from fear to pain. 

If you don't do anything about that in the next 5 hours you'll be dead on the ground. Ta-ta! 

Deceit went in the portal. 

Logan and Roman got up and ran towards Thomas who was embracing Patton. "What are we gonna do?" Thomas asked. 

"What can we do? Virgil is gone, Patton got bit by a poisonous snake, Thomas shouldn't even be here-" 

"That's enough Roman. If I can find out what snake Patton got bitten by, I could find a way to save him." Logan held his chin in thought. 

"How are you gonna do that?" Thomas asked. 

"We need to get to headquarters. I have a lab. Then I can do everything from there." Logan said. 

"What about Virgil?" Patton asked, still holding his neck. 

"What about him?" Logan asked. 

"We gotta do something! He's with Deceit! We don't know what could be happening to him!" Patton yelled. 

"Look Patton, we may be too late to save Virgil. He could be all evil before we-" Roman started before Patton interrupted him. 

"He's not evil." 

"I beg your pardon?" Roman asked. 

"I said he's not evil." Patton said again. 

"But you don't-" Logan was starting to say but Patton started again. 

"I knew him better than anyone! I know all the things he's done to Thomas! I know just how messed up he is! But... he's not evil. We can't just give up on him." Patton was starting to cry. 

Thomas brought Patton into a hug, "Don't worry. We will get Virgil back. But first we need to make sure you don't die. Ok?" Thomas asked. Patton nodded. And they started to make their way back to headquarters. 

 

 

 

 

Virgil's head was pounding, and he found himself... strapped to a table. "Where am I?" he asked. Deceit turned around. His eyes widened in surprise. 

I guess Patton had more effect on you than I thought. 

"Patton? What did you do to him?!" Virgil yelled. 

Oh only sent him to his death is all. 

"WHAT?!" Virgil screamed. 

Oh relax! There is an antidote for what I did to him. Bu our stupid host and the others won't find it in time. 

"Why's that?" Virgil asked. He would have folded his arms if the restraints weren't no painfully tightened to the table. 

Oh like I would tell you that. 

Virgil's eyes flashed purple in response. 

Temper, child, temper. Weather you know it or not, your emotions are your greatest weakness. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. He decided to get a better view of his surroundings only to notice that there were several wires connected to places on the table. His eyes widened in concern. His fears weren't put to rest when he saw Deceit holding a syringe with fogged liquid in it. "What is that?" Virgil asked, trying desperately not to let the fear show in his voice. 

Nothing you need to concern yourself with Virge.

"First, you don't get to call me that. Second, that's being used ON me I sure as hell should be concerned about it!" Virgil yelled. 

Well... nothing to be concerned about in due time Virgil. 

"Wha-" Virgil wanted to ask more but Deceit had his right arm in a death grip. Virgil tried to struggle, anything to deceit. Deceit just smiled at Virgil's futile attempts to get away from him. The comic smile changed to a mad look in his eye when he stabbed the syringe in Virgil's arm. 

Deceit started to giggle madly as Virgil was trying not to cry out in pain. 

Oh Virgil you have so much strength. Too bad you can break it with only a flip of a switch. 

Deceit walked over and flipped a metal switch. The screams from Virgil echoed with the snapping and crackling of electricity as it passed through him. Virgil couldn't hold the tears back. Every bit of him felt like it was on fire. And every minute he felt like he was losing complete control over his body. 

But it was worse than the first time. Virgil's brain was doing its best to fight out whatever unwanted force was put there. But it was getting more and more exhausting for Virgil to keep his mental shields up. 

Just give up Virgil. This is a fight you know you can't win. 

Virgil kept up the fight, but in his heart he knew that Deceit was right. Whatever he was fighting was stronger than him. Virgil sighed and let the last of his defense down. The sensation became ten times worse and Virgil started to flail his arms and legs. He wasn't sure how, but his screams became even louder than before. Virgil felt a burning on the left side of his face and his left eye. And then his body relaxed. 

Now that wasn't so hard was it Virgil? 

The left side of Virgil's face had black and purple swirls all over. His left eye was a vibrant purple. But the right side of his face looked perfectly normal. He seemed stronger than before. And his eyes had a murderous rage towards them. 

Let's go finish this.


	9. Chapter 8: Daydream Land

Thomas, Roman, Logan, and Patton were sitting in Thomas's living room. Each having a solemn look on their face. Each one not knowing what to do in the situation. Even Logan was at a loss for words as to what just went down with Deceit and Virgil. 

Patton kept looking over at Virgil's spot on the stairs; as if expecting him to suddenly pop up like he usually does, but this time he would be good. The somewhat lifeless eyes still showing care, even giving a smile or two. 

Logan sighed, "Look I know that this seems bad-"

Roman scoffed, "That would be the understatement of the year." 

Logan glared at him for a moment before continuing, "As I was saying, it seems bad but it will eventually work itself out. This seems like some story that has twists and turns but in the end the hero(s) always win, someone gets the girl... or boy in this case." 

There was a pause, and everyone looked at Patton; who showed absolutely no emotion. 

"Ok I can't keep staring at Patton like that. It's making me sad." Thomas said, looking at the floor. 

"WAIT!" Roman shouted. 

"Ahh!!" 

"Geepers!" 

"E=Mc scared!" 

"Many apologies Thomas. But your comment just brought up a thought in my mind. We are your sides, or emotions, or whatever you want to call it right?" Roman was waiting for Thomas to catch up. 

"Yea... oh oh oh, like how Patton is at the core of my feelings?" Thomas asked, making sure that he was following along. 

"Exactly! But it is also reasonable that Virgil has some say in your emotions and feelings as well. Not exactly just anxiety or gut feelings. So with him gone, it could mean we have to go through your silly nonsense faze again." Roman explained. 

There was a long silence that followed Romans little speech. 

"Wow... Roman that was very well thought out. I'm shocked." Logan was still staring at him. 

Roman held his hand to his chest and started to make offended sounds. 

"Ok but what does that mean for us and Thomas? If Thomas loses anxiety again that means that we have one less person against Deceit and Virgil." Patton was looking at the others now, his eyes filled with worry at the prospect of not only losing someone else; but their host entirely. 

"Look that's not going to happen Patton...." Logan trailed off before his eyes lit up like there were light bulbs suddenly placed there instead. "What if we were able to go to Virgil's room again. Maybe find a few things, understand Virgil a little more..." 

"But what about you guys getting corrupted? I don't want to have to see you guys go through that again." Thomas was clearly nervous at best about the prospect of going back to Virgil's room. 

"Don't worry Thomas, you already figured out how to leave Virgil's room. That and what could happen to us? There actually is an infinitesimal things that could happen to us while we're there." Logan finished. 

Thomas looked at the others in thought, trying to come up with any reason as to why going to Virgil's room again was a bad idea. But the others were looking intently at him, knowing that he was the only person that could actually take them there. Thomas sighed in defeat, "Alright. Let's do it." 

"Yay!" 

"Hazzah!" 

"Satisfactory answer." 

Thomas breathed and closed his eyes, thinking about becoming more anxious and imagining Virgil's room. But something was wrong with it, it didn't look quite right to him. And suddenly he felt like he was falling. Only to realize that he was actually falling and he landed on his back back in his living room. He looked around to see that the other sides had done the same. 

"Ahhh! What in the hell was that?!" Roman yelled while massaging his butt. 

"I don't know..." Thomas trailed off. 

"It seems as though Virgil, with the help of Deceit of course; has put a mental block against you from getting into his room or that part of your mind." Logan explained. 

"That's really bad." Patton was still on the floor, not willing himself to get up. 

The others were looking over at him, thinking of how to make the situation better in anyway. But they were coming up with almost nothing to say to him. All they could do is stare in awkward silence between them. 

Patton suddenly popped up off the floor, "I HAVE AN IDEA!" he shouted loud enough for someone across the street to hear him. 

"Ok Patton you now have our attention." Thomas was still holding his ears after Patton's rather loud shouting. 

"We can go through La La Land!" Patton shouted. 

"We have to go watch a movie?" Logan asked. 

"No Logan. La La Land? Remember?" Patton asked him. There was a moment of silence before Patton sighed, "Daydream mode?" he asked. 

"Oh,oh,oh of course. But how would "Daydream mode" be able to help us out with the block on Virgil's head/room?" Logan asked, being very confused. Which was rather rare for him. 

"So I may have not told anyone about this but while strolling through Roman's daydream land I was able to find a way that lead to all of our rooms." Patton was basically bouncing up and down with excitement. 

"Well.... It may work. And we're pretty much out of options at this point." Logan looked over at Thomas who was still thinking over Patton's explanation. 

Thomas sighed, "We could try it. Whatever can work at this point right?" Thomas asked the others who just nodded in agreement. "So is everyone ready then?" he asked. 

"Wait!" Logan held out his hand. The others stared at him as he took a quick spoonful of "Logan Berry Crofters" before putting the jar away. "What? ... it's for good luck!" Logan folded his arms and pouted. 

Roman just shrugged, "We need all the good luck we need right now. Anyways, off into the unknown!" Roman yelled before snapping his fingers. 

-Daydream Land Awaits- 

The four of them stood in the middle of a green field. A castle was to their left, a cave that probably had a dragonwitch or the body of one to the right. And several other fantacy things surrounding them. 

"Wow... this is..." 

"Great right?!" Roman exclaimed. 

"I was going to say it was a little extra." Logan said instead. 

"We have got to have Virgil stay away from you when we get him back to normal." Roman rolled his eyes at Logan. 

Thomas turned to Patton, "Alright buddy, tell us where to go." 

Not even a minute after he said that, the sky turned dark, purple and yellow fog was surrounding them, making everything start to die in the process. 

"My land!" Roman yelled, "As soon as we get Virgil back I'm totally gonna kill him." 

"ROMAN!" Thomas yelled at him. 

"I'm just kidding!" Roman held his hands up, "no I'm not." Roman mouthed after Thomas turned around. 

Black smoke started to surround them, making them cough and splutter, "what is this?" Logan seemed scared, a first for him, and it wasn't suiting him well. The smoke was so hard to see that the others didn't notice that they were being dragged away from each other. 

Till the smoke had cleared. 

Patton stood alone in a forest, surrounded by nothing but trees. "Logan? Roman?" he asked. There was no response. "THOMAS?!" Patton shouted even louder, again he was met with nothing. He wandered around until he found a small scratch made in the bark of one of the trees. 

Patton smiled to himself, "I'm coming for you buddy." he said to himself, before running to the next tree, then the next. He kept running till he was out of breath, but he finally found what he was looking for. 

One of the trees looked like they had a small door handle connected to it. It was a light shade of purple and Patton knew that he had finally found Virgil's room. He looked around one last time, just to see if the others had somehow heard him and started to run to his side. 

But there was no one. 

"Alright Virgil. Time to open up." Patton said before taking the handle of the door, and starting to turn it.


	10. Chapter 9: Trapped in a Daydream

Roman walked alone through the forest, holding his sword steady. "Logan? Patton? Thomas? Where are you?!" He bellowed out. He wasn't best when it came to stressful situations and being separated from the group was something that he wasn't used to. 

"AHHHH ROMAN SANDERS! COME FOR A REMATCH I SEE?!" A booming voice echoed throughout the forest. 

"God damn it..." Roman muttered to himself. 

"LANGUAGE ROMAN! WOULDN'T WANT THOMAS TO HEAR YOU LIKE THAT!" the voice continued to boom at Roman. 

"Like you're one to talk!" Roman shouted back at it. Roman distinctly remembered having to save Valerie from this thing and it saying "FUCK YOU" to her. 

"ALWAYS SO DRAMATIC ROMAN! LET'S SAY THIS, IF YOU ARE ABLE TO BEAT ME, I'LL LET YOU MOVE ALONG AND FIND YOUR FRIENDS! IF NOT... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ON THE SPOT." The dragon witch's voice was smooth, almost hypnotic. 

Roman rolled his eyes so hard he felt like they might pop out of his head, "Fine... only because I'm on a time crunch here." 

Roman raised his sword towards the beast and started to run. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Logan was sitting on the dirt in front of a book. He seemed perfectly at peace until he saw a sphinx sprawled in front of him. "Wow... can't seem to have any other interesting ideas do you Deceit?" Logan asked without even glancing up from his book. 

"Do you want to play a game?" the sphinx asked him. 

"Not really. I'm trying to come up with an idea to save my friend. So if you don't mind-" Logan stood up and started to walk away from the creature. 

"I know where Virgil is." it said. 

"I'm sure I can manage without your assistance, I have never failed Thomas." Logan was still walking away. 

"Fine." it said. 

Logan sighed and before he could even take a step forward he found himself in a large maze. "There are several clues here Logan to help you find your way. But some of them are traps, 3 traps and... you lose!" The sphinx giggled. 

Logan rolled his eyes. He took a step forward. A pedestal with a book and a quill in ink next to it appeared in front of Logan. He walked over to it, a riddle was on it. 

I have a tail, and I have a head, but i have no body. I am NOT a snake. What am I? 

Logan rolled his eyes as he snatched the quill and started to write on the page. 

"A coin. Obviously. Let's have something a little harder next time?" Logan talked to the book. 

The ink disappeared and another riddle showed up. 

Pronounced as one letter,/And written with three,/Two letters there are,/And two only in me./I'm double, I'm single,/I'm black, blue, and gray,/I'm read from both ends,/And the same either way./What am I? 

Logan wrote in the book again. 

"An eye. Even Roman would be able to figure this out." the book sunk into the dirt, leaving a clear path for Logan. 

"Very clever Logan... but now it's time to see if your physical prowess is as impressive as your mind." it said. 

"Ohhh shit." Logan said to himself. Three large dogs with fanged teeth, drooling what looked like acid were growling at him. They started to bark and were pawing the ground. 

"I'd start running if I were you." It said. Logan took its advice and started to run. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thomas looked around. It was snowing. Logan's words filled his head this exact second, "We live in Florida try again." so why was it snowing. Was his mind palace this unstable? The snow felt so real... Thomas shivered. His attire was definitely not meant for this kind of weather. 

"Guys where are you?" Thomas mumbled to himself. 

"Their dead." a voice said to him followed by a laugh. 

"NO! Their not. Your whole thing is to lie, I know that. But it won't fool me... not this time." Thomas yelled into the whirling snow. How anyone heard him, Thomas didn't know. 

"How would you even begin to know the answer Thomas. You saw them disappear with your own eyes. You have no clue where they are. Admit it, you're just as lost as they are." the voice said. 

"Sure I'm lost but I'm almost always that way. The others help keep me on track. I don't feel as lost when the others are there to help me." Thomas said. His eyes wandering through the snow. 

"That's just something I tell you to keep you under control. The others don't do anything for you. You know that just as much as they do." the voice seemed to be getting angry. 

"That's a lie you slimy boy!" Thomas shouted into nothingness. 

The voice hissed and spit before leaving Thomas. Thomas looked around the snow that was starting to get heavier and thicker by the minute. 

"I hope nothing bad happens to me while I'm here..." Thomas mumbled before trudging forward. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was dark and cold. Patton felt unease. There was no backup and Patton knew that he would have to deal with Virgil and Deceit all on his own. Patton was no stranger to the dark sides of Thomas's imagination. He had been here before. But it was mostly to think. When he felt like crying. 

But that was in the past now. Patton knew that. So why did he feel so... off in here? Oh, right. His crush and best friend was currently trapped. Patton was just wondering now, he had been here multiple times but the darkness was throwing him for a loop (you could say that again *BADUM TSSHHH*) 

He saw a purple light in the distance. "Virgil?" Patton whispered. There was a yellow light near the purple light. Patton growled. "Deceit..." 

"What's wrong Pat? You upset?" he could hear Deceit's whispering in his ear. 

"Shut up." Patton was gritting his teeth. 

"No need to get angry Pat, Virgil is in good hands." Deceit continued. 

Patton closed his fist. And started to run toward the light. He could hear Deceit clicking his tongue at him. 

"Pat Pat Pat.... you don't think it's going to be that easy do you?" Deceit laughed. 

The lights disappeared with a pop. leaving Patton in the darkness once more. "Damn it!" Patton yelled. 

"Now now Patton wouldn't want Thomas to hear you saying that kind of language..." Deceit was starting to giggle now. 

"Oh shut up!" Patton yelled. 

"Patton?" 

Patton stopped dead in his tracks. He heard his voice! But how?! His head whipped back and forth. There were no lights to help him, he was still trapped in darkness. 

"Please... don't let him know..." 

"Where is he you snake!" Patton shouted. 

"Wow rude! Roman would be so disappointed..." 

"I'm done playing games!" Patton shouted and started running again. 

"Colder..." Deceit laughed. 

Patton stopped. Heaving. He adjusted his glasses, holding the bridge of his nose. 

"Help me..." 

"Come on Patton.... Virgil doesn't have all day to wait for his knight in shining armor." Deceit laughed, clearly proud of what he was doing. 

"Hold on Virgil, I'm coming." Patton muttered before taking off again. 

"Good luck with that..." Deceit chuckled before leaving Patton. 

 

 

 

(I know this chapter isn't very much but I've been working on this one for a while cause of writer's block. But I hope you enjoyed what I put out. Anyways I'll see you in the next chapter! 

Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals, 

PEACE OUT!)


	11. Chapter 10: Our Family Memories

(I GET IT, I GET IT, I GET IT! I SUCK! YOU CAN CRY AND COMPLAIN TO ME IN THE COMMENTS! Like I said this is the hardest story to write for without getting writers block after almost every chapter and now that Thomas has added some more dark sides lore after the last video I'm going nuts! But I'm having a pre-warning because tears might happen. Also slight TW: mentions of torture Ok, goodbye! *kisses*) 

It was dark, as it ever was. Patton continued to look around in the darkness. This was unfamiliar to him; Deceit had somehow warped this space into something it wasn't and Patton was left holding the pieces of what this place once was. 

He constantly had the feeling he was being watched; most likely Deceit's doing as well. Patton looked down, several spiders were starting to crawl up his legs. He gave a wild shriek, flailing his legs in such a way it looked like he was doing an Irish jig. 

"Not real, Patton." 

"Looks very real to me! Creepy crawly death dealers will be the end of me!" Patton was shaking, wanting nothing more than to die at this exact moment. 

"Breath, Patton. Everything's ok." 

Patton stopped, closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, the spiders were gone. "Deceit and his stupid illusions, should have guessed." Patton muttered to himself. 

Smarter than he looks! Wouldn't you agree Virgil? 

Patton didn't hear anything, only to guess that Virgil gave no response to Deceit's comment. 

Aww what's the matter? Cat got your tongue? We have a way to fix that down here don't we Virgil? 

The next thing Patton heard made his blood run cold. Screams were heard, he knew whos screams. But felt entirely helpless that he couldn't get to Virgil in his current state. And it didn't look like he was going to be able to reach him anytime soon. 

Does Patton need a helping hand? Well... alright then. But this is your only freebie, now hurry along! Perhaps your heart could lead you to where you want to go. 

There was a small pop and Patton found himself in a long hallway. Something along the lines of a horror movie. "Awww I hate horror!" Patton complained as he started forward. "Ok, ok, for Virgil." 

\--------------------- 

Deceit stared at a monitor showing Patton sprinting down the long hall. Deceit turned to Virgil, who was currently strapped down to a chair. 

I wonder how Thomas has ever managed with that heart I'll never know. But over the years, I have come up with a few "conspiracy theorie" myself. Wanna hear them? I know keeping Thomas up with those is your favorite past time. 

Virgil said nothing, but the purple glow in his eyes flickered. Deceit laughed,

Oh Virgil what happened to you? Must have been that "personal growth"... it made you weak. My solutions clearly haven't been enough unless... 

Deceit tapped his chin in thought,

Yes, that should work. If I can't get you to crack, then I know what will! And you, 

Deceit pointed to Virgil, grinning like a madman. 

Are going to help me. 

\---------------------- 

Patton made it to end of the hall, a door in front of him. Patton hesitantly turned the knob and went inside. It was a small movie theater; but there was no one else there, and the screen was off. At this point Patton didn't know whether or not to be scared out of his mind or just roll with it.

"No Patton sto-''

What's wrong Patton? No dad jokes? No puns? Fine. I'll provide the narration.

The screen came on from behind Patton, the title showing Our Family Memories in a silly font. Patton clenched his fist, eyes narrowing at the screen.

I'll begin by showing you before you were able to teach Virgil that pesky growth.

Deceit hissed the word "growth", almost as though it was the most vile word to leave his lips.

Patton saw how Virgil was with Deceit and the other dark sides; almost as though making Thomas's life a living hell was a game for them. Virgil constantly talked about how Thomas would grumble and complain every time he showed up for a video. Patton squinted his eyes, although Virgil had a smug look on his face, there were more emotions behind the eyes, Patton was certain of it.

The more Virgil was put into those videos, the more distant he became with us. Wanting more to belong and have people there for him. It disgusted me.

"He was distant from the start." Patton thought to himself.

And just when you thought Virgil was all good, all clean. I showed up where you were supposed to be. It didn't take long for Virgil to recognize me. Don't blame him, someone who is literally anxiety has to constantly watch their back.

And now to what the others have to deal with now that their protector isn't around to help them.

Patton saw Roman fighting the Dragon Witch, her bellowing out some insult every now and again; but Roman's face was determined as ever, Patton knew he fought the Dragon Witch before, he'd seen Roman do it.

The screen switched to Logan running, or well, trying to run through the labyrinth that Deceit had built for him. "Ok I take it back! I would rather solve puzzles!" Logan yelled a rare sight for Patton as the normal yells and screams were "FALSEHOOD!"

Patton gave a small gasp as he saw Thomas trying to trudge his way through the snow. Patton knew more than anyone else that the mind had effects on the host; his room being a prime example of this behavior. "First Virgil, then Thomas." Patton made a mental note to himself. 

But then the screen switched, it was black and white film. It had Virgil on some kind of dissection table with multiple tubes and wires surrounding it.

Now, I'll start by how I peeled back the layers of the kiddo's mind. All that work that you and somewhat of the others have built up for so long.

Deceit was by a table filled with horrible devices and things Patton couldn't even name. The madman grin plastered his face.

He did bravely try to fight it at first, such a trooper. You would have been proud of your dark strange son.

Virgil was tied down, yanking at the binds that kept him hostage. His eyes constantly flashing purple as he grit his teeth in anger. Deceit grabbed two metal clamps, placing them on the sides of the table. Deceit was holding two green snakes, he threw them at Virgil and they bit into his forearms. Virgil hissed in pain, but wouldn't give Deceit the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. That is until Deceit turned a switch, the electricity and venom being too much and Virgil succumbing to the pain.

Patton put his hands to his mouth in horror at the sight in front of him, Virgil's screams ringing through his ears on a never ending loop. Tears threatened to leave his eyes, but just like Virgil, Patton didn't want to give Deceit the satisfaction that this was affecting him as much as it was.

But all too soon the shocks, the venom, the serums began to take their toll on him; and the dear lad began to share such secrets with me. Secrets that are mine alone to know Patton. Yes... I know everything.

Patton stared at the screen in shock.

Although I had to say, it was very anticlimactic. All this build up to you saving him all because of a simple little crush?

Deceit started to give an obnoxious laugh that didn't really fit his cold demeanor,

It would be funny if it weren't so pathetic.

Whatever tears were going to spill from Patton's eyes were forgotten about; he turned around to see Deceit in the screening room above him. 

Now I know that you're just dying to see your one true love, but as you know he's in his room just waiting for you.

Deceit's voice mixed humor and dark. Patton didn't know whether to be scared out of his mind or not. Deceits dark laugher seemed to answer for him.

Because I'm feeling nice today I'll not only give you a freebie, but Virgil one as well. Be sure to say hi to him for me.

Patton heard a small pop and was in Virgil's room, standing right in front of him.

(There! Can you finally let me rest in peace?! This was on my mind for several months and I just couldn't find how to put it on paper! Gah gah gah! But I hope you enjoyed (and were slightly disturbed) by this chapter. That's all for now.

Until next time,

Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals

PEACE OUT!)


	12. Chapter 12: tick...tick...tick

(First of all, you should know that I had an entirely separate draft made for this chapter and after the newest video I reread it and just didn't like how the chapter fit with the story and the lore of the sides. So I had to go back to the drawing board. Also I'm sure as you have figured out by now, continuity and I are not friends. Anyway after a llllloooooonnnnggg time overdue, I hope you enjoy!) 

 

The first thing that Patton wanted to do was cry. He was in Virgil's room but it wasn't... Virgil's room. Sure everything seemed to be there; like the spider curtains, band pictures, and the sick nasty Tim Burton posters. But something that set this room apart from the one he knew was there were storm clouds rumbling on the ceiling, purple lightning bolting across every once in a while. 

But more than that, everything that Patton had given to Virgil was now gone. Every little trinket, note, and sentimental item that he had given to Virgil just... gone. 

And then there was the little demon in front of him. Well, physically that is. The skin on the left side of Virgil's face terrified him, and any sense of the Virgil that Patton had gotten to know so well in such a short span of time was gone. 

There was no emotion in his eyes. But... he wasn't attacking. Why? Maybe his head was still fighting back against his body? That's how he's been talking this whole time right? Ugh! this whole thing was confusing! ... There was one solution that could work. But it was risky. "If this is going to work, I need to get to him mentally." Patton thought to himself. The task was easier said than done. When a side needed comforting or their emotions started to get the better of them, Patton was able to connect to the mind and relieve them of their turmoil for the meantime. But the strangest thing to Patton at this very moment, was that Virgil still wasn't doing anything to him. Patton sighed, and sat down on the floor. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he knew that he didn't want to give up on Virgil. He couldn't give up on Virgil. Not if he could help it. 

What's the matter Patton? Feeling hopeless? Feeling scared? Scared for the fact that you can't help him? Or is it something different? 

"I don't have to answer to you." Patton mumbled. 

Ahhh but you do. You see Patton, everything has a purpose. And all this time you've been denying Virgil's purpose and squandering his potential. 

"Potential for what?" 

You may think that Anxiety is just supposed to be looking out for Thomas but he is so much more than that. Surely you of all people should realize that. 

Patton paused, "Yea... I do realize that." Patton stood up, "Virgil is someone who has had more than a rough past with all of us. But I know who he is. He is someone who is sweet, and kind. And he looks out for others well being." Patton could feel the dark under his eyes. Virgil's room was starting it's corruption on him. "And I think it's about time that someone look out for him!" Patton reached out, and grabbed Virgil's wrist. 

NO! 

(God I sound like a Disney movie right now!) 

Patton blinked, everything was black. He had never been inside Virgil's mind before. This very fact surprised the father figure seeing as how he would think that Virgil would need comfort more than anyone. Purple sand surrounded him as he heard several different voices. Most of them belonged to Virgil, with Deceit, Roman, Logan or himself showing up every once in a while. 

"Patton... I need you to understand." Virgil said. 

"Whatever you need to tell me... I'll understand." 

The purple sand turned into a "projection" of Virgil. He looked at Patton sadly. "I'm sorry." He whispered, looking away. 

Patton felt like bringing him into a hug. "Why are you sorry kiddo?" Patton asked. 

"Because all this is my fault. If it weren't for me; you wouldn't be here, the others wouldn't be trapped in some nightmare, Deceit would be under control." Virgil rubbed his arms. 

Patton sighed, "Virgil... I know that you feel like the bad guy. And the whole world would prefer it differently if you just quietly walked away. But that's not true. You're more important than you realize, and you've been so strong against all of this." Virgil looked up at Patton. "All of it. Since the begining with us, since now with Deceit." 

Virgil smiled, "Then there's one more thing you need to see." Virgil held out his hand towards Patton. Patton took it, surprised that his hand wasn't just falling through. Virgil started to lead Patton though the sand until he stopped. "Take a look." 

Patton gasped in surprize. This was one of his memories. But he didn't recognize any of this. Almost as though he had no recollection of this memory at all. He was sitting in the mind palace, alone with Virgil. The two were eating cookies and watching Disney movies. "I don't know how we're watching these right now without Roman running in." Patton laughed. 

"I may or may not have convinced Thomas that he needs some new creative ideas flowing right now...." Virgil gave Patton a smirk. 

The two burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh Virgil you are so silly kiddo!" Patton pulled Virgil into a tight hug. Virgil gave Patton a soft smile from his current squished position in Patton's arms. Patton released Virgil and he sat up. "Love you Virge." 

Virgil turned to look at Patton in surprise, but he saw Patton looking at the screen, slowly chewing a cookie. "Heh." Virgil looked away, unsure of what to say. 

"Why don't I remember this?" Patton asked. 

"I didn't think you meant what you said. And I was scared. So I hid the memory, unsure if I would ever show you again." Virgil looked ashamed. 

"Oh Virgil, I always mean what I say." there was a pause between the two, "Was this the moment you knew?" Patton asked. Virgil didn't say anything, but nodded. "Oh Virge." Patton held held Virgil's hands, and stared into his eyes. 

Virgil's eyes widened. "He's coming." 

Patton panicked, "Ok Virgil, I need you calm down, close your eyes, and concentrate on me. Ok? Can you do that?" 

Virgil nodded. He took a couple of deep breaths, and shut his eyes. He concentrated on finding Patton's energy in his mind. He could feel the fathers energy reaching out to him, calling him. He was chasing the energy, wanting nothing more than to find it. 

Patton opened his eyes, watching Virgil's purple sand form becoming more and more real. "That's it Virgil. You're almost there." He watched as Virgil finally looked... normal. His face no longer discolored, and his eyes had more life in them than Patton had ever seen. Patton sent Virgil a cartoony grin. "Welcome back Virgil." 

ENOUGH! 

Patton and Virgil were ripped back into reality. Both standing in Virgil's room, looking around wildly. The two looked over at the dark corner of Virgil's room to see Deceit standing there, a look of rage plastered on his face. 

YOU! 

He pointed at Patton and started advancing. "NO!" Virgil stepped in front of Patton, shielding him from Deceit's view in a protective manner. The two stared in shock at Virgil. 

Oh... what's this? 

Virgil glared at Deceit, his eyes once again flashing a dangerous shade of purple. "I'm NOT letting you hurt him anymore." Virgil wasn't backing down. And the rage he felt for Deceit was almost immeasurable. 

Oh but... who are you against me? Where is your army against mine? 

Virgil knew what Deceit was talking about. And he knew Deceit was right. Who WAS he against him? It was just him and Patton against Deceit and any of his "friends" that he could call at any time. 

"Right here!" 

The three of them looked at the door to Virgil's room. Thomas, Logan, and Roman were standing there; looking a little worse for wear. Roman had scratches and dried blood stuck to his hair and clothes. He was holding a sword dripping with what looked like blood. Logan's hair was messed up and his glasses askew. And Thomas well... he just looked rather traumatized. 

Oh look the whole gang's here! 

"So... Deceit. It's your call-" Virgil started, but a scream from Patton made him forget about Deceit entirely. He turned around to see Patton on the ground, crying and holding his neck. The area was turning green and red. "Patton?!" 

Oh no... it seems you idiots didn't help the poor dad. He doesn't seem to have much time left. So I leave you with this, Virgil. It's YOUR choice. You can either chase me down where I'll probably be with others. Or you can help your dear friend in need. The choice is yours. I'll see you soon... 

Deceit smiled before sinking out of Virgil's room. 

The five of them said nothing unil, 

"Well... that was dramatic." 

(So this definitely isn't really long but I'm actually working on chapter 12 right after this. And I'm not making any promises because we ALL know how I am at this point but the creative ideas suddenly came back to me last night and I woke up in a cold sweat to write some of this ish down. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and until the NEXT chapter 

Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals

PEACE OUT!)


End file.
